onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
G-5
G-5 is a Marine branch that is located in the New World, near the Red Line. It was first mentioned by Aokiji after the Battle of Marineford and according to him, it is full of problems. Smoker requested a transfer to this branch in order to "keep his targets close". Location The base seems to be very close to the Red Line since Vice Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi were the first to intercept the pirates fleeing Fishman Island and entering the New World. The headquarters of the G-5 location has several buildings left tattered or broken and slightly fixed from damages and appears to be left in ruins. Personnel It is said that the Marines of this branch are insane, cruel, and merciless people who stick needles into pirates, feed them to sharks, or use them for campfire kindling. Although these actions are considered just rumors by some pirates, some were proven true when some of the Marines lit a captured pirate on fire and repeatedly stabbed another pirate while hanging him. They are known for not following the orders of their superiors, however, they seem to obey Smoker mostly by merit of intimidation. Some members do not wear the full formal Marine uniform (if anything, they are informal to the point of wearing slacks and a bucket for a hat) and act flirtatious toward their female superior, Captain Tashigi, although they do respect her as they tried to protect her from Law and took her with them to escape from Law's sphere and reassemble her body. They do appear to not be entirely fearless, as they were hesitant to follow the Straw Hat Pirates to Punk Hazard, which the Marines had declared that no one, pirates and Marines alike, should set foot on, for remnants of poisonous gas supposedly wreathed the island. Regardless of their ruthless reputation, they seem to be easily frightened when they meet highly infamous people such as the Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. They too were helpless against the dangers of nature as seen when they panicked when a large piece of ice floated toward their ship. The G-5 is split into at least six divisions, with Smoker in command of Unit 01, and Yarisugi of Unit 06. The overall leader of the entire G-5 unit is Vergo, who acted in amiability in contrast to the majority of his subordinates, but is in truth a deep cover agent planted in the Marines by "Joker". Notable Personnel History During the Timeskip Commodore Smoker and Ensign Tashigi joined G-5 personnel. Commodore Smoker has been promoted to Vice Admiral. Ensign Tashigi has been promoted to Captain. Dispatches about the kidnapping of children in the New World have been sent to the base, but were reported to newspapers as "accidents at sea" by Vergo, due to efforts to provide cover for Caesar Clown's unlawful scientific experiments on Punk Hazard. Punk Hazard Arc Discovered the return of Straw Hats pirates, Smoker and Tashigi follow them on Punk Hazard island, being involved in the battle against Caesar Clown. Later Vergo appears on the island claiming to want to exterminate all of Smoker's division, but was been stopped by Sanji and defeated by Smoker and Law. However, many personnel were petrified by the H2S that Caesar is releasing into the building. After Caesar Clown and Vergo's defeat Smoker states he contacted the base and they will be sending a ship to retrieve them. Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World During the events of Punk Hazard, Jinbe delivered Caribou to the base, where he was tied to a stake that was burning. To save him Coribou and the Caribou Pirates attacked the base, but were defeated by Yarisugi. However, Caribou managed to escape with his own ship and abandoned his detained crew. Anime and Manga Diffrences The G-5 Marines were not shown scorching their captive pirate like they did in the manga. They only hold their torches close to him. References Site Navigation it:G-5 Category:New World Locations Category:Marine Locations Category:Marine Organizations Category:Cover Story Introduction